The Prisoner's Revenge
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Roy/Ed. Roy brought him to the Fuhrer's Mansion as his personal sex slave, but Ed still hopes to get revenge. When Roy starts acting strange when he sends for Ed, Ed's not sure how to respond. He never expected that THIS would be how he would get his revenge on the Fuhrer of Amestris. Second in trilogy, first called 'The Fuhrer's Proposition', but can read alone. BDSM, Lemons.


This_ is my second Fullmetal Alchemist fic, Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for reading! I highly recommend, since this is the second in a series, that you start reading with the first one, The Fuhrer's Proposition, but this piece can also be read alone. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights go to Hiromu Arakawa._

The Prisoner's Revenge

Ed climbed out of the bathtub with a sigh and began to dry off his automail.

Wiping away the fog that covered the mirror, Ed took out his comb and began parting his hair.

When he was finished, he slipped into his undershirt and boxers, scuffled through the door to his bedroom, and slid in between the covers, hoping, _praying_ practically, that the bell above his headboard wouldn't ring. The one that only rang if Roy wanted him.

Now, living like this wasn't as bad as he'd initially thought. It could be bad, sure, but when Roy didn't need him, it was actually rather comfortable.

He _was_ living in the Fuhrer's Mansion, after all. To him, it was like a rather posh prison, where many could come and go, himself the only true prisoner. It was confining, sure, he couldn't go off the extensive grounds, but he had every luxury he'd ever wanted. And since Al had his body back, the boy could visit any time, as long as the bell didn't ring. Ed could do anything at any time, any place, anywhere that he wished, so if he had the desire to spend the day in the library, he could. Just as long as that bell didn't ring.

In fact, the bell was nearly the only inhibitor in his life at all. While it was safe to dawdle and wander the grounds at other times, Ed had learned quickly that the faster he arrived when it rang, the less the punishment would turn out to be.

The first day he been brought to the mansion, Roy had told him what the bell was intended for. Ed had grumbled but hadn't made any complaints. When the bell rang, however, he chose to ignore it, and Roy was forced to send some of his personal guards for him.

When he was finally brought in, Roy was furious, and was struggling with a very, _very_, large erection.

"You're _late_, Fullmetal." He hissed, the tightness in his pants the cause of his frustration.

Ed shrugged. "Eh, what do I care? I'm not the one who has a serious need for release. In fact, I feel just fine."

"Looks like someone," Roy growled at him, "will just have to learn a _lesson_. A deal is a _deal_, Fullmetal, and you made a pretty damn _big_ one with me. Guess you're in need of a little _punishment_." And with the effectiveness that Roy had mastered, he stripped Ed down until he was wearing absolutely nothing, and slammed him against the door, shutting it, and then locked it behind them as he spun the blonde around and forced him to sit backwards straddling a wooden chair.

The ornate piece of dining room furniture didn't look out of place in the Fuhrer's bedroom, yet it looked under-used. Ed noticed this as Roy bound his legs to two of the chair's, then proceeded in binding his hands to the back of it.

"I didn't know you got off on torturing your prisoners, you egotistical jackass. That's certainly a new one, even for you.

"If you _insist_ on talking so much," Roy hissed out in reply as he produced a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it tightly around Ed's head, effectively gagging him, "I'll just have to _shut you up_."

Now Ed began to squirm, the uncomfortable, yet erotic manner in which this had taken its course had caused blood to start pooling in his cock, and he was having trouble getting any sort of friction. Roy, of course, managed to put a stop to his attempts to get himself off, leaving him unable to properly orgasm by slipping a cock ring over his proud member.

"Now," Roy said with a satisfied smirk as he massaged the perfectly smooth rounded globes of Ed's ass, "What should I do with you?" His eyes lingered over the various objects he had at his disposal to use, and chose his favorite of them all, the paddle.

It was small, versatile, and served a dual purpose. The broad, smooth paddle, carved out of wood, administered sharp, painful (yet sinfully erotic) strokes, and the handle, also of wood but swathed in leather, fit both comfortably in the hand and inside of the anus, serving both excellent stimulation as well as penetration.

Taking it into his hands, a wicked grin on his face, he turned to look at Ed.

Ed, who'd been wondering what the hell Roy was planning, let out a shocked noise as the paddle came down on the left side of his ass. Neither knew if it was a shout out of fear or out of encouragement.

Not caring if it was either or a mix of both, Roy sent another blow onto the right side of his ass as well.

Grunting as he struggled to avoid letting out a moan, Ed rutted forward in the seat, finding it near impossible to get any sense of friction.

As Roy sent another jolt of pain through his system, Roy told him, "You know, Fullmetal, this wouldn't have to hurt so bad if you had listened to me…maybe next time, you'll do as you're told…" and Ed grunted again, trying to avoid another moan from escaping his throat.

Roy had paced this erratically, barely able to keep the paddle swinging as he watched the glorious sight of Ed's ass turning a violent red color, so when the next blow struck Ed, he wasn't ready, and shocked, he let out a moan, unable to keep it hidden anymore.

Roy smirked widely, "It appears," Roy set down the paddle and came around to thread his fingers through Ed's locks and pull his gaze up to meet his own, "that your earlier weak attempt to get me to stop punishing you earlier," he snickered and wrapped a hand around Ed's engorged cock, leaking with precum, which caused Ed to let out another biting moan, "was merely only a cover for the fact that someone," He gave it a harsh yank, causing Ed to moan even louder, "has a rather masochistic side he'd rather not share."

Then he let it go, and came around to take the paddle once again, pulling off his shirt as he did. Gripping it in reverse, he held the smooth, carved wood reverently—now warm to the touch—and with his fingers, peeled apart the abused flesh, and smirked at the display. "Ah, yes," he said with a smirking sigh, "I never really did get to admire this last time, now did I?"

Ed let out an unintelligible groan, and Roy couldn't tell, nor did he care, whether or not it was a sarcastic retort or an urge to continue.

"Oh?" He tutted in response, "Not ready to beg for mercy yet? Well then," He unzipped his pants, let them fall along with his boxers, and kicked them away, "guess I'll just have to continue." Then, he bent over, and starting at the top, licked a stripe down the crack, across the hole and down, pulling the blonde up a little to meet him as he licked his balls just a little and then came back up to where the puckered hole was. Stabbing it with his tongue, the appendage darting in and out of his mouth, he proceeded to quickly penetrate the hole, digging his nails deep into the reddened flesh, and Ed let out a prolonged echoing moan.

Using his own precum and saliva, Roy prepped him, and when he was slick enough, without hesitation or warning, thrust the leather-encased handle in to the hilt.

Ed struggled against the bonds, the ropes chafing at his wrists and ankles as he leaned back onto the shaft. As the handle dug deeper, Roy began to bite back moans of his own as he watched the long instrument be engulfed by Ed's ass.

Pulling it nearly all the way out, Roy adjusted the angle, so as he plunged it back in, Ed pushed up onto it, the tip rubbing against the tight ball of nerves, causing Ed to arch his back and let out a shocked gasp moaning something repeatedly against the gag.

Ramming the handle deep inside Ed again, Roy asked him huskily with a harshness to his voice, "Ready to beg for it Fullmetal? Finally ready to give in to me?"

Ed nodded his head vigorously, and Roy reached around to rip the gag out of his mouth.

"Speak," Roy hissed at him.

"P-please," Ed gasped, trying to talk, but his voice was hoarse. "Please," he tried again, this time Roy heard him.

Pulling the paddle out and ramming it inside again harshly, he hissed out, "Please _what_, Fullmetal? Say it."

"_Please_, you bastard. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me 'til I can't see straight. 'Til I _scream_."

Roy grasped his balls, squeezing tightly, causing Ed to let out a hissing moan as the raven-haired man demanded, "Call me 'Master,' Fullmetal. _Do it_."

Ed huffed. "Fuck me, Master. Fuck me so hard I can feel it in my throat. Make me cum harder than I've ever cum before. Please, Master, _please_."

"You're good at talking dirty," Roy nibbled along the skin of his inner thighs. "I'll give you that." He bit down on where leg met groin, drawing blood to the surface. Ed let out an uninhibited sensual moan. "You like that, don't you, you filthy little whore?" He pounded the paddle rapidly into the blonde, eliciting exquisite moans from him, "No sense of pride, no sense of dignity anymore, Fullmetal? You want me to take you right here, tied up and at my mercy?"

Ed pounded back onto it as far as he could, his cock aching for release and the ropes cutting deep into his skin. "Yes, Master, _yes_. _Please_."

"Since you asked so nicely," he yanked the paddle out from inside him, eliciting a near-whine from the blonde, "I'll give you what you want." Then, gripping the abused skin, nails digging deep into the flesh, he buried himself inside, balls deep, causing Ed to change that near-whine to a near-shriek.

Moving around to grasp his cock, Roy removed the cock ring with a warning, "Don't cum."

Gritting his teeth, Ed willed himself to keep it together as Roy began to thrust into him, the pace climbing wildly, and soon Ed cried out, "Please, please… Master, I-I _can't_—!"

The raven-haired man moved his hands up to pinch both nipples, "Cum for me, Fullmetal. Cum for me."

With a shrieking cry, Ed came, his back arching and his head flying back, the ropes binding him to the chair the only reason he didn't _collapse_ back onto the elder man.

Roy came soon after, the muscles in the walls surrounding his cock squeezing him tightly—

Ed awoke to the sound of the bell ringing, and to a _raging_ hard on.

_Damn it…._ Ed thought to himself. _The bastard's bound to notice this…_

Crawling out of bed, he opted for a robe, and grumbling, he shuffled down the hall to the master bedroom, sighing as he tried to _not_ think of what he'd dreamt about, what had _actually happened_ several months ago.

When he finally reached the door, he pushed it open, and found Roy resting on his bed, clothed only in his own undershirt and boxers.

Propping his head up, Roy called to him, "Well, Edward? What're you waiting for? Get over here."

Ed scuffled over to the bed. Laughing, Roy helped him up onto it.

What could he say? Ed was more than a little shocked by this change in pace.

For one, Roy never called him 'Edward'. He called him 'Fullmetal', or 'slave', or even, 'filthy little whore', but never his name, never 'Edward'. And for two, usually it was all about sex between them. Although they'd never actually verbalized it before, neither of them had been looking for romance, and Ed wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Uh, Master?" Ed asked him uncertainly as Roy slipped the robe from his shoulders gently, letting it fall onto the bed behind him.

Roy waved it away. "Call me 'Roy,' Edward."

Pulling Ed down toward him to kiss the blonde fully on the mouth, Ed looked at him confused, his brow furrowed. "I don't—I don't understand."

Roy kissed him again. "Shhh. Don't think now, Edward. Just feel."He kissed the blonde's eyes closed, and then kissed across his face, down his neck, to suck on the pulse that blossomed there.

Ed let out an audible sigh, and Roy smiled at him, feeling how hard he was. "Did you dream of me, Edward?" He murmured, and Ed nodded honestly, much to Roy's surprise. Kissing him softly, he slipped the loose cloth of Ed's undershirt off his frame, and kissed across his shoulders, working his way down his chest. Rolling them over, Roy slipped off his own undershirt and began kissing across Ed's frame, finally taking one of the younger man's nipples into his mouth.

Surprised, Ed let out a shocked gasp, but didn't open is eyes as he licked and sucked on the sensitive puckered nub and fondled the other.

Roy smiled wider the more Ed gave in to the feelings washing over him.

The elder man did the same to the other pink nipple. When the blondewas arching his back and silently gasping for more, Roy drew kisses across his torso to his navel. Sliding his tongue into the crevice, he awakened the nerves in Ed's abdomen as he swirled and darted his tongue inside the small inlet.

As he traveled down to nuzzle the pale hair that curled over the younger man's boxers, he slowly inched the material down the narrow toned legs, and soon turned his attention to the small lithe hips.

Nibbling softly at the unmarred skin, he caused Ed to squirm as the blonde wished he'd move faster.

Sensing his frustration, Roy went lower. Starting at the base of his member and working down, he licked the shaft slowly, softly, testing and gauging Ed's reactions to the stimulation, and was proud of the results.

Writhing in ecstasy, Ed let out moans of euphoria. Roy took the tip of the blonde's member into his mouth, lapping at the slit from which the precum was leaking.

Going further, the elder man took him all the way in to the hilt, his nose teasing the soft curls that lay there as he slid the boxers off the younger man.

Ed pounded into the red-hot heat, and Roy welcomed it. When the dusky-haired man sensed that the younger man was close to cumming, he slipped the engorged tip out of his mouth, causing Ed to sigh at the loss, and Roy pulled the blonde's boxers off for him.

Then, slicking up three fingers with his own saliva, Roy brought them down to prep the tight, muscled channel the elder man had familiarized himself with.

When Ed felt that he was ready, he forced the digits out of his tight heat, and wrapping his legs around Roy's waist, slid down onto the dusky-haired man.

Letting out a hoarse whisper, Roy pulled Ed to him, kissing the blonde firmly on the mouth.

As Ed started to move, Roy helped set the pace. They smirked, and fought a war for dominance with both pace and tongue. They rolled, the fiery passion in their eyes too much for either to handle. They climbed, the glory of the battle of tongues driving them closer to the edge.

Ed clenched his muscles once, struggling to contain himself, and Roy bit down on Ed's lip, letting him know it was okay to cum. So they climbed together and fell together, shatteringly so, and Roy cradled his lover to him as their ragged breath settled.

Exhausted, Ed looked up into Roy's eyes and whispered quietly, "Why would you…" He yawned rather sleepily, "want to do something…" He yawned again, "like that with me?"

Roy chuckled lightly. "Because, you idiot, I've fallen in love with you." He kissed the younger man softly.

But Ed hadn't heard a word. The blonde had fallen asleep.

_I know that you'll love me someday, Edward_, Roy resolved. _Even if it means that I'll have to teach you __how__ to love me._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you hadn't noticed before, this is the middle story of a trilogy, the first being 'The Fuhrer's Proposition.' There is actually a third one written, called 'The Teacher's Lover'. I hope you enjoyed this one enough to follow up and review this one, because I need some motivation in order to post it! So give this fic some love!**


End file.
